prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 3, 2012 Main Event results
The October 3, 2012 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma on October 2, 2012. Summary WWE Main Event kicked off on ION Television in grandiose fashion with a crucial WWE Tag Team Tournament Match and a history-making clash pitting WWE Champion CM Punk against World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus. The non-title Champion vs. Champion Match also marked the first time the two Superstars have squared off with one another. Following the landmark premiere of WWE Main Event on ION Television, the WWE Universe can be certain of one thing: Wednesday nights just got a lot more explosive. WWE Champion CM Punk’s quest for respect highlighted the debut main event of ION Television’s newest weekly extravaganza. Before the contest, The Second City Saint emphasized the fact that he has defeated John Cena four times in the past year but still does not garner the respect he expects, so defeating the “other” champion would satisfy him. Sheamus retorted by telling Matt Striker of his own plans to silence the WWE Champion with a boot to the face. As the contest got underway, it quickly became crystal clear why these two ring warriors carry the most coveted prizes in sports-entertainment. Sheamus’ strategy consisted of using his brute strength to keep the WWE Champion at bay, while Punk's resiliency and agility frustrated the powerful Celtic Warrior on numerous occasions. Momentum swings were fairly even and many near falls kept WWE Universe members on the edge of their seats. Watching from ringside with an equal blend of arrogance and trepidation was Paul Heyman, hoping his guy — CM Punk — would emerge victorious. During the course of the battle, Punk accidentally pulled off one of the turnbuckle covers, leaving the steel support exposed. As the match wore on and the two champions clashed seemingly to a stalemate, The Straight Edge Superstar noticed the exposed turnbuckle. When The Great White moved to execute the Brogue Kick, Punk ducked and tripped his opponent head first into the unprotected steel. Immediately going for the pinfall, the WWE Champion grabbed Sheamus’ tights for extra leverage and the victory. Punk's win marked the first time since April 23, 2012, that Sheamus has been pinned — only the second time all year. It took an exposed turnbuckle and a questionable pinfall tactic for Punk to secure the win, a fact that the World Heavyweight Champion emphasized in a post-match interview. CM Punk may have defeated The Great White, but his dubious methods may not earn him the respect he demands. In an interview with Matt Striker, The World's Largest Athlete revealed that he will go one-on-one with his rival, Randy Orton, next week on WWE Main Event. Big Show acknowledged it would be each Superstar's first appearance on ION Television, but threatened that it would be The Viper's last. The stakes could not be higher on WWE Main Event's debut as Santino Marella & Zack Ryder battled Justin Gabriel & Tyson Kidd — the latest bout in a tournament that will determine the No. 1 contenders to the WWE Tag Team Championship. The WWE Universe in Tulsa's BOK Center and watching around the world on ION Television witnessed a highly athletic and competitive tag team match. The tournament — with the winners set to face the Tag Team Champions, Team Hell No, at WWE Hell in a Cell — has highlighted the importance of tag team competition and it was certainly on display on WWE Main Event. Each of the agile and gifted Superstar tandems did their respective best to sway momentum in their favor, but ultimately it was the devastating Cobra that enabled Ryder & Santino to advance in the tournament. Results ; ; *CM Punk (with Paul Heyman) defeated Sheamus in a Champion vs. Champion Match (16:06) *Team Co-Bro (Zack Ryder and Santino Marella) defeated International Airstrike (Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd) in a WWE Tag Team Title #1 Contendership Tournament First Round Match (4:04) Tournament Brackets So Far ;For finished brackets Other on-screen talent Image Gallery CM Punk v Sheamus Main Event 10.3.12.1.jpg Main Event 10.3.12.2.jpg Main Event 10.3.12.3.jpg Main Event 10.3.12.4.jpg Main Event 10.3.12.5.jpg Main Event 10.3.12.6.jpg Main Event 10.3.12.7.jpg Main Event 10.3.12.8.jpg Zack Ryder & Santino Marella v Justin Gabriel & Tyson Kidd Main Event 10.3.12.9.jpg Main Event 10.3.12.10.jpg Main Event 10.3.12.11.jpg Main Event 10.3.12.12.jpg Main Event 10.3.12.13.jpg Main Event 10.3.12.14.jpg Main Event 10.3.12.15.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #1 results Category:WWE Main Event results Category:2012 television events